Stars in the Night Sky
by YonderB
Summary: A simple night, and it starts out with a SMASH. A single antique lamp starts off the night for two characters. Cloud x Kadaj. Bad summary.


_SMASH_

Pure white porcelain tinkled to the floor, with thin glass splinters and coils of wire, tiny shards of each of the fragile pieces burying itself in the dark carpeting, glinting like stars in the night sky.

Two bodies tumbled to the bed, gloved hands dragging over black-clad defined muscles, the sheets falling to the ground, mingling with the shards of porcelain, glass and wire, the open window letting in bitter cold air, the unilluminated heavens swallowing all light that entered it, a spindle-like tree rustling slightly beside the window.

A pair of sleek leather gloves fell to the floor, the newly-explosed hands burying in soft black fabric and pulling off a sleeveless black shirt, that too, falling to the floor.

Delicious plump peach lips and ivory teeth devoured one of the newly-displayed nipples, earning a sharp intake of breath through snowy teeth.

Another pair of dark leather cloves were thrown to the ground, the warm hands they had been hiding, burying themselves into a glimmering shock of shoulder-length silver hair.

The head of silver hair was pulled up, and way from the hard nub of pink flesh, the moist lips latching onto a pair quite alike their own, a shock of spiked golden hair buried amongst pillows as the owner of the new pair of lips relaxed.

Pink hands slid down an elegant neck to undo a long zip that traveled down the elegant, silver-haired figure's chest, revealing a sliver of pale flesh, pink fingertips pushing themselves under the skintight leather, brushing against alluring clavicles, to push the clothing off pale shoulders.

"Nhh... _Nii-san_..." murmured the silver-haired one against the other's lips, nails leaving five parallel red-raw lines down the sides of blonde one's ribcage.

The other said nothing, devouring the other's lips hungrily, faintly-calloused hands sliding up and down muscular arms as though to memorize all tiny differences in flesh. But, they already knew _every_ piece of flesh of this person.

The blonde one rolled them both over, silver hair splaying out on a white pillow, pink fingertips cupping the back of the silver-haired one's neck, lips: soft, supple, tender lines of flesh were bitten, nibbled and suckled, pale hands burying in golden hair, while the remaining pink hand slid down a muscled stomach and clasped onto a belt that was keeping his prize from him.

But...

Silken lips removed themselves from the other, and the one underneath let out a soft, kittenish sound of distress.

Sharp blue eyes slowly rose, looking through golden eyelashes to the dark wooden door that stood only a few metres away.

"It's locked. I checked, nii-san!" A tug at his golden hair, told Cloud that his 'friend' was getting impatient. Silent, he looked back down underneath him, Kadaj's swollen lips pursed slightly.

Another tug told him he had taken up too much precious time.

Lips meshed together again, pale hands sliding from their place tangled in golden spikes of hair to yank off Cloud's belt and push his pants down his legs, sliding over sleek hips and warm flesh.

_Knock knock_

"Ignore it." Kadaj mumbled into Cloud's mouth, their kiss becoming more passionate and more demanding by the second, Cloud sliding Kadaj's pants off, his hands sliding back up a quivering thigh.

Loz stood moodily at the doorway, bleary-eyed, arms crossed, hair mussed, clad in nothing but loose black shorts. He nocked on the door again. "Hey, Kadaj! You alright? I heard something break!"

_WHAM_

Loz jumped backwards, blinking at the door, which had something reasonably heavy just smacked into it, before slowly inching down the hall to his room. Kadaj was in one of his '_moods_'. If Loz went in there, he guessed that Kadaj would kill him.

And he was right, but he just didn't know it.

Kadaj's heavy boot settled miserably by the door, having just been thrown at it, and was soon joined by a few other items of clothing.

Searing skin burned against more skin, delicate nails raked along shoulders and legs, leaving scarlet lines of ownership, soft lips were bitten and tugged at, ivory teeth scraped against sensitive skin, leaving welts and raw flesh.

The sun started to rise, the orange light flooding into the room, cascading over the writhing naked forms on the bed, sharp labored breaths ripping through the quiet room, the air steamed and hot.

Tiny glass and porcelain shards littered the floor and clothing, glinting with life not of their own, like stars in the night sky, all that was left of the antique lamp.

((END. Ahhh, That was good for me. An idea that appeared in my head whilst listening to the radio and doing my homework. Does this really have to be M? I truly doubt it, but i'll put it there anyway. I adore this pairing, and, for once, I actually enjoyed doing this. All the descriptive words are good for the soul! YES! This is one of those 'Gay sex for the sake of gay sex' stories. But, hell. I don't care. I liked writing it... Hope you liked it as much as I did. xD))


End file.
